


Got It Memorized

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Day 2 of Akuroku week: Got it MemorizedRoxas is unhappy.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Akuroku Week 2020





	Got It Memorized

Roxas stood in front of the full length mirror, disgruntled that nothing he put on felt right. A lot of the clothes were donated from Sora or Ventus and despite them fitting perfectly, something about the way they hung off his body, made Roxas feel inconsistent. 

With a huff, Roxas ripped the shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground before taking a seat on the bed and buried his face into his hands. He had errands to run and a lunch with Axel and Xion to attend, why couldn’t he figure out to wear? 

A knock on the bedroom door pulled him away from his thoughts, “Come in, I’m just getting dressed.” he called out. He watched as Axel peeked his head inside, his grin dissipating upon seeing Roxas. 

“Hey,” he said softly, walking more into the room. 

Roxas waved, giving him a small sad smile. 

“I, for one, one hundred percent, like this whole going shirtless for lunch and errands, but unfortunately, it’s pretty chilly outside and most businesses won’t let you in without a shirt babe.” Axel teased, taking a seat. 

Roxas huffed, leaning into Axel’s side already starting to feel a little better. Something about being around Axel made his insides stop tensing and allowed him to relax. 

“Sorry, I’m just having a rough time wearing clothes.” Roxas huffed. 

He moved away from Axel when he felt his boyfriend move away for a moment. He watched as he grabbed the shirt he threw to the ground and held it up, “Is this… Sora’s?” he asked. 

Roxas nodded, crossing his arms against his chest, “Yeah, he and Ven gave me a bunch of their clothes after the war. I just feel weird wearing it. Nothing I do helps either. I’ve tried washing them and leaving them in the closet, I just feel weird wearing it. They’re not mine, so my body doesn’t like how they look on me.” he explained. 

Axel nodded as Roxas spoke and when he was finished, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I think I know what might make you feel better. Something similar happened to Xion when we first moved in here.” he explained as he headed over to the closet. 

Watching with interest and confusion, Roxas turned around and watched as Axel disappeared into the closet, only to emerge a few moments later with a handful of his own shirts. He held them up to Roxas. “Choose one.” he instructed. 

Glancing at the shirts, he grabbed a long sleeve black one. He pulled it off the hanger and slipped it over his head, the scent of cinnamon, cloves and that one raspberry spray Axel stole from Xion, filled his senses. 

“I still feel weird.” Roxas made a face. 

Axel chuckled, “I know, while we’re out, we’ll get you some new clothes. We have the munny to do so now. I think it may help with your dysphoria. It certainly helped Xion. Now let’s go, she’s waiting for us in the living room.” he said holding out his hand to Roxas. 

Taking it, Roxas followed Axel out of the room and to the living room where Xion was waiting. 

They headed out and as promised, after lunch when errands had been dealt with and their stomachs full with Little Chef’s most recent concoction, they went to local clothing shops where Roxas picked out a few outfits. 

That evening as they were getting to bed, Roxas sat on the bed, in front of the full length mirror and admired himself in his new clothes. 

He grinned as Axel walked over to him and kissed his temple, “If there’s anything you’re ever unhappy about, sometimes change can help make it better, one of life’s little rules...got it memorized?” Axel teased. 

With a laugh, Roxas pushed Axel off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> as always kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
